Some Things are Better Off Forgotten
by carolily
Summary: When Lal starts to push Colonello away, He is determined to find out why. What was the secret she was so desperate to forget? -Cololal Fanfic maybe T is too low of a rating? ah well
1. Old Scars

"Commander Mirch, excuse my disrespect, how old are you?" Lal's ears were ringing when her superior called her to his office, just to ask this simple question. Why? Why did it matter? Was she doing a less than satisfactory job? What was she talking about? She was the best there is? But then, why...

"Twenty three this year sir." Lal replied quietly, looking down at the velvety carpet that covered the floor to the office, stroking the soft leather of the chair she was sitting on. The man sitting across from her frowned, laying his hands on the polished oak desk.

"Do you have a husband, or a lover?" He continued to probe. Lal tensed. She wasn't expecting questions of this type.

"No sir." She replied quietly, wondering why in hell anyone would need to ask to know the answer. Everyone assumed that whoever she met, she would either scare them off or push them away, which is exactly what she did. Most of the time.

"Excuse me for saying this Commander Mirch, but you are a woman. You would need to marry eventually." The man sitting across from the flustered navy-haired woman reasoned.

"With all due respect sir, but that is none of your business." Lal looked down again, hand balled in fists, so tight her knuckles turned white. _Not after that. Not after that time..._

_It was a warm summer evening, party music pumping out of monstrous speakers. A young Lal, in her teens, milled about in the crowed of party-goers, regarding everything with interest. Her eyes were still filled with innocence of an adolescent, the excitement of attending an event where she was invited to despite her reputation. She didn't know that there were predators. Looking for the perfect bunny rabbit prey._

"I'm not talking to you about this as a superior Lal Mirch, but as an acquaintance. You are a woman." The man stated firmly, as Lal rose from the chair, turning her back.

"Thank you for your concern sir, but I can take care of my personal life. Please excuse me." She strolled briskly to the door, hand resting briefly on the doorknob.

"Just so you know, I never intend to marry." She opened the door, and stepped into the hall. She wasn't surprised when a certain headband wearing blonde was waiting for her, leaning against the wall, arms crossed across his chest.

"I heard everything kora." Colonello followed after her as she proceeded down the hall, towards the stairs out of the office building. He knew her destination was the training rooms. It's where she goes when she felt stressed. He was damn sure that she was stressed out now. He just knew her that well. Like the back of his scarred and calloused hand.

"Do you really never intend to marry?" He jogged after her, trying to keep up with her brisk pace.

"Do you think I would joke about something like that?" Lal kept her face emotionless as she crossed the main square, nodding to the other officer and cadets' salutes.

"No, it's just... well, surprising, even for you kora." Colonello scrunched up his eyebrows, while Lal's face remained blank.

"Why would you care anyway?" Lal snapped in a harsh tone, but failing to make Colonello flinch. He was used to her hard and cold facade.

"Come on Lal. You know why." He replied seriously, as they rounded the corner of the training center.

"Don't start on that Colonello, lest you want to end up in the infirmary again." Lal massaged her temples as she threw opened the doors. The few trainees that were there scampered out; smart enough to know they didn't want to be there when Commander Mirch raged. "And it's 'Ma'am' to you."

"Come on Lal. You would never do that kora." Colonello reasoned, as he blocked a punch that Lal fired at him.

"Want to bet?" Lal hissed as she ducked under a kick, and launched one herself.

"Well, maybe not. But, why don't you want to marry? I mean, there's nothing wrong with it." Colonello twisted out of the way in the nick of time, nearly missing her foot. At that question, Lal froze up. Letting her leg drop, she turned away.

"That's none of your business." She answered icily, walking away.

"Wait, Lal!" Colonello grabbed her wrist. Lal tried to shake him away, but he held on.

"Let me go! Stop following me." She stared angrily into Colonello's calm, baby blue eyes. Pulling her close, Colonello rested his hand on her back, hugging her.

"Why Lal? Why do you always try to push me away kora? I love you damn it!" He spoke feverishly. Lal tensed up, frozen completely_. It's like that-oh my god, what I do, stop it stop it stop it!_

"No! Let. Me. Go!" Lal burst, twisting his hand on his back and pushing him to the ground. Eyes wild and panicked, she ran out of the room, leaving a sore and bruised Colonello to pick himself up.

Colonello has never seen her so panicked. Ever since he met her, she was always in charge of herself, her emotions, everyone around her. She barked orders, stayed calm during the worst situations, and never even flinched in the many wars she participated in. Standing up and brushing the dirt off of his pants, he thought to himself. Pulling himself together, he proceeded out to go find Lal.

_I'm definitely getting an explanation from her. _He though as he walked out into the sun.

Carolily: So, how was that? Good? Bad? Please review! This story was inspired after I re-read the book speak. I actually have a decent plot for this.

Colonello: Good. I don't seem like a pervert anymore kora.

Lal: and I'm not molested anymore. *relieved sight*

Carolily: Well, there might be more fluff on the way...

Colonello: Yes!

Lal: WHAT? *Cocks gun*

Carolily: anyway, please review! It would make me really happy!


	2. Probing

"Excuse me, but do you know where Commander Mirch is kora?" Colonello approached a bunch of his fellow trainees on break, gathered under the trees to escape the merciless sun that was beating down on their backs all morning.

"I think I saw her run that way." A trainee, taking a drink from his water bottle, pointed towards the hill where they held their celebrations, after every mission (assuming they didn't fail the mission and die). "But why are you so hung up on her? Even though you're her lieutenant, you still have no right to flirt with her." The trainee teased, and the rest of them nodded.

"We all think she's hot too!" another called out, making Colonello laugh, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well, you'll think she's even hotter when you get a knee in the gut, a few broken ribs, and three black eyes kora." Colonello smirked at changes in the men's expressions.

"Hey! Wait a sec; you can't have three black eyes! You only have two eyes!" One flustered trainee pointed out. Colonello laughed again.

"Got you kora!" He turned to walk away. He needed to find Lal. He knew that there was something wrong-deeply wrong.

"Going to flirt with her again?" the trainee with the water bottle called, as Colonello walked away.

"Something of the sorts kora!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Panting and gasping, Lal finally collapsed under a tree, resting her head on her knees. She just had to run away. From him, from Colonello, because she just didn't know how to react, what to do. The feeling left her frenzied and panicked. Taking deep breaths, she forced herself to calm down. The gentle breeze and the shade cooled her some, letting her think properly again.

_Did he say... he loved me? _A stray though popped into Lal's head as she felt a warm feeling spread in her stomach. She quickly wiped them away, leaving her insides icy.

_No, words mean nothing. _She dismissed, bitterness seeping into her heart.

_The warm summer breeze didn't seem so pleasant anymore, as Lal, wide eyed and scared, quietly ran back to her house. She kept on looking over her shoulder, expecting someone to chase her. But then again, who would? As quietly as she could, Lal slowly opened the door, and closed it again. The familiar living room that once felt comfortable and cozy, now felt cold, accusing. The clock chided her, the mirror on the wall showing her image. Her navy hair was messy; clothes crumpled when not long ago they had been crisp, clean, not a single blemish. Dirty. She felt dirty, but nothing could wash it away. Quietly, she crawled into her bed, but no sleep came to her. Her tears stained the pillow, the comforter, as she cried them all away._

"Earth to Lal kora!" Lal jolted back to her sense, hearing Colonello's voice.

"I thought I told you not to follow me?" She glared accusingly, as Colonello sat down beside her. Immediately, she unconsciously edged away. Colonello frowned.

"I don't bite kora." He reassured her, as he held up a bottle of sports drink. Hesitantly, Lal took it.

"Thanks." She murmured, as she popped the lid, and chugged a quarter of the bottle down.

"As Ladylike as ever." Colonello laughed, as he opened a bottle for himself. Lal glared at him, cheeks inflamed.

"Shut up." She leaned back against the tree, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"Why did you run away kora?" Colonello, asked in a dead serious tone. Lal tensed.

"I-I just... don't ask about it okay?" Lal massaged her temples.

"Can you tell me?" Colonello pressed gently, placing his hand on hers. Lal jerked it away.

"No. It's-it's personal." Lal snapped.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you kora. Lal, you know I love-"Colonello tried to reply, but Lal cut him off.

"Words can be said by anybody Colonello." Lal snapped bitterly. _Just like that time..._When she was so naive, believing the sweet words, uttered by those filthy lips. Turning around, she walked away from the stunned Colonello. "And besides, I'm not worth loving. You could do so much better with someone else." Lal's voice cracked slightly. "I'm not worthy of you."

Carolily: Thanks so much to those who reviewed! Four reviews in a few hours! That's really unbelievable for me. Also, news for the honeymoon fic, I've decided that I'm not going to drop it completely, maybe work on it when I'm out of other things to write? O.O anyway, that's what I'm planning.

Colonello: So that means...still fluff to come?

Lal: Please no! *Groans*

Carolily: Definitely Colonello! Anyway, please review! They make me really happy!


	3. Memories

**Days after the first incident...**

"Listen up you maggots!" Lal, in commander mode, stood in front of her squad, barking orders. Colonello, standing behind her, winced at her volume. He was always struck by how she could yell like that forever and not lose her voice. Genetics, he guessed. It was a warm, almost toasty (Literally... Colonello could feel the back of his neck getting sunburned) afternoon, with the mercilessly hot sun shining, causing all the recruits to almost develop heat stroke. But since the most merciless instructor was in charge of them, they don't get a break. Colonello almost felt sorry for them, except for the fact that he was standing out here too.

"Today is your real life application test. You will be given a mission, and then sent onto the training grounds. If you do not finish the mission within the time limit, you fail. Understand?" Lal glared at rows of trembling recruits, who replied with a weak 'yes ma'am' and nodded their head dully.

"Che, pathetic." Lal turned, but stumbled.

"Commander Mirch-" Colonello called, as Lal steadied herself.

"I'm fine, lieutenant." She snapped icily. "Now, your groups are as follows. You are to assemble in your respective groups in five minutes, and you have an hour to carry out your missions. The recruits in the blue squad are: Allen, Walker, Lee..." Lal called out the names, but she was finding the words much harder to focus. The letters were swimming in front of her eyes, making her need to squint. Damn it! She just had to hold on until the squad dispersed... a bit more to go.

"...Parker, Miller, Campbell, and lastly, Smith. Are we all clear?" Lal's vision was now turning black and white, but she struggled to stand her ground.

"Yes Ma'am." The group mumbled.

"Good. So you are..dissmiss-" Lal's vision suddenly turned from foggy to black, but as she tumbled to the ground, Colonello catching her at the last second. As the recruits watched dumbfounded, he hastily picked up Lal, while addressing the group.

"You're dismissed kora. Now go!" He snapped, (which he rarely ever does, unless an injured or sick Lal is concerned of course) as the recruits scampered off, to their respective groups. Getting a firmer grip on the navy haired woman in his arms, he headed towards the infirmary, receiving multiple curious stares on the way.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"So, was it malnutrition again kora?" Colonello asked the doctor, as he swept past the bed Lal was currently sleeping in, an IV attached to her hand.

"Yup. Along with severe dehydration and lack of sleep. Honestly. This has been what, the fifth time she came in with the same results? What does that woman even do? Does she even eat or sleep at all? Anyway, just watch her for a little bit. She should wake up soon." The doctor looked at the clipboard hung up beside her bed, and left. Colonello took a seat in the chair beside the bed, looking at her sleeping face. She was actually quite pretty, when she wasn't scowling. She looked younger too, more like a woman than a military trainer.

"No! Stop it! Stop! I said to stop!" Lal's voice jolted Colonello from his daydream.

"Lal? Are you awake kora?" Colonello approached her cautiously, but seeing that she was still sleeping.

"She must be sleep talking kora." He murmured to himself, as he continued to take vigil beside her.

_"I want to join the military." Lal faced her parents, who had shock written all over their faces._

_"Lal, honey, why? You know that if you join the military, you'll have to participate in wars? Don't you know how dangerous-"_

_"Yes, mother I know. I just... want to do something with my life." Lal squeezed her hands into tight fists nails digging into her flesh. She was already ruined, failed, and worthless as a woman. So why shouldn't she do this so that someone else who was clean, who had a future, didn't have to part with their family?_

_"I'm going to take a shower" Lal turned to go._

_"Wait, Lal, that was your third shower today!" Her parents protested, but she was already up the stairs_. It doesn't matter. No matter how many times I clean myself, I'm still dirty._ She though, as she stripped in the washroom, letting the water plummet onto her face, washing away the tears that have sprung._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Lal? You're awake Kora!" Lal's eyelids fluttered open, greeted by warm baby blue eyes. Moaning, she struggled to sit up, but was firmly pushed back down by strong hands.

"The doctor said that you weren't eating, drinking, or resting." Colonello frowned, as Lal propped herself into a half sitting position. "Really, what were you doing? You had me worried kora!"

"I guess I just... forgot." Lal replied lamely, as Colonello raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anymore. "But thanks for staying with me."

"Oh, it was nothing kora. Pretty entertaining actually. You were sleep talking kora." Colonello grinned, as Lal shot up.

"What did I say?" Her intense eyes scared Colonello a bit.

'Nothing much kora. You just kept on screaming no, stop it, stuff of those sorts." Colonello put his hands over his head, as a sign of surrender. La huffed a relieved sigh, and sunk back into her pillows again. For a while, both stayed silent.

"Bad dream kora?" Colonello inquired quietly.

"More of a bad memory I guess." Lal sighed, as Colonello raised an eyebrow.

"Can you tell me kora?" He asked again, so similar from the circumstances when he asked that question before.

"It's personal." Lal replied with the exact same answer.

"That's the same thing you said as last time. Is it related to why you ran away kora?" Colonello guessed, making Lal flinch.

"I-I guess." She mumbled cheeks red.

"So then, why did you join the military anyway kora?" Colonello continued to probe, making Lal sighed frustrated.

"That too, is personal. Why are you eve n asking all these questions?" She tipped her head back, and closed her eyes.

"Ah hah! So they're all connected kora!" Colonello punched the air triumphly, as Lal snorted.

"I'm going back to sleep." Lal murmured, burrowing down deeper into the tangled sheets. Colonello laughed, and before he could change his mind, kissed her lightly on the cheek. Receiving no punch, Colonello assumed she must have fallen asleep. Promising himself that he'd find out Lal's secret, he got up and exited the infirmary.

Carolily: That was a reaaaaly long chapter! Just had a lot to cover. Anyway, hope you like this series. And thanks very much to tjose who always continue to support me, and review me. I really appreciate it!

Colonello: WHAT THE HELL? THERE WAS ONLY ONE KISS KORA!

Lal: Relax Colonello. This wasn't supposed to be a fluffy fic. Thank goodness for that.

Carolily: For once, Lal's right. There's only going to be a little more fluff... *bows head* Sorry Colonello *Who was twitching to death on the ground, due to lack of fluff-relief* anyway, pleaaase, pleaaaaaase review! With whipped cream, chopped nuts, and cherry on top!


	4. Inlking

Lal cocked her rifle, taking aim at the target, a few meters away from her. The targeting range was pretty much deserted, except for her of course. It was raining. Most of the people on grounds would be inside, playing poker or something. Lal really doesn't have a taste for such games (Especially if it's _strip_ poker), so here she is, out here. Firing her bullet, it landed with a dull thunk at the center of the target.

"Nice shot kora." Colonello's voice rang out behind her, nearly making her jump out of her skin.

"Colonello! What are you doing here?" Lal stood up, glaring at her ex-student and lieutenant.

"Strip poker." Colonello explained plainly, as Lal shuddered. Picking up her rifle again, she knelt down, taking aim. Colonello unslung his anti-tank weapon from his back, kneeling at the spot beside her, as she fired a shot, landing at the center again.

"You know Lal, I've been thinking kora. About why you ran away and about your dream and why you joined the military. Did you get traumatized as a child or something kora?" Colonello's words made Lal freeze, her last shot completely off target.

"Of a sort I guess." Lal murmured, _Traumatized? It's way more than that_. Lal thought, as she wordlessly reloaded her rifle.

_"We have captured the perpetrator. Would you like to talk with him?" Lal sat in the dingy police station, along with the rest of the police station. An officer with a potbelly and a large moustache spoke with them, an impatient gleam in his eyes. Lal looked down. She never, ever wanted to see him again. She hadn't wanted to tell her parents either. She just wanted to forget, but she couldn't. It haunted her dreams at night, making her wake up screaming, not letting her have any sleep. She wanted to cast it into the past, but she couldn't, she had to face it. The harsh white florescent light beamed down on her. Her mother patted her head comfortingly._

_ "Thank you, but that's not necessary." Lal's father replied politely, rising from his chair. "Come on, let's go." He slipped his coat on as Lal and her mother rose too. Taking one last look at the police station, Lal walked to the car, and never looked back._

"Don't ask me. If you really want to know, go find out for yourself." Lal replied, as Colonello fired a shot, millimetres away from the middle.

"How do you expect me to do that kora?" Colonello complained, as he stood up, re-slinging the rifle on his back.

"That's the whole point. Figure it out for yourself." Lal replied coolly, firing a last shot before standing up as well, putting away the weapon she was using. Colonello laughed, putting his hands behind his head.

"I've got it kora. But one last question. It this connected to why you always shy away from me when I touch you?" Colonello's face turned serious, as Lal hesitated.

"Yes, it is." She replied, turning and heading back to the main building, making a mental note to knock before going into the break room.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"What? Why do I need to do the paperwork kora?" Colonello complained as another lieutenant handed him a giant box of papers, as he stepped into the office.

"Look who's talking. You were the one that got to do most of the field exercises." The one who handed Colonello the box shot back. "Those are the criminal profiles from five years ago. You just need to copy down the names, dates, criminal act, and involved personnel, including the victim, the applicable."

"Fine fine. Geez. Paperwork is so boring kora." Colonello grumbled as he dragged the box to a computer, still complaining as he booted it up. Little did he know that that box held some of Lal's darkest secrets.

Carolily: A shorter chapter this time desu~ Sorry, I was busy...

Colonello: You weren't busy kora! You were just chatting with people and talking to that pineapple head plushie! (Mukuro)

Lal: Well, to be fair, she did work on this for an hour...

Carolily: anyways, *Hugs Mukuro plushie* Reviews? Please?


	5. Answers

"Where's my lieutenant?" Lal snapped at the messenger who was quivering in fear, eyeing the door out of her office. Massaging her temples, she glared daggers at him, who flinched. She was not having a good day. She had a few hundred old crime records to go through, and the idiotic Colonello was nowhere to be seen.

"H-he's c-currently at his office s-sorting through old crime records ma'am." The messenger stuttered as Lal looked up.

"Oh, so he's actually sorting through them?" Lal gave a small smile. At least Colonello was doing his job. "Which year is he going through?"

"The box from f-five years ago m-ma'am" The messenger eyed the door again, as Lal sighed.

"You can go." She dismissed, as the messenger gave a hurried salute and almost ran out the door.

Five years ago... something seemed familiar. what- oh right, that. Well, he's going to find out sooner or later. She leaned back in her chair, remembering the time she was so desperate to forget. Was it really okay for him to know?

_Of course, Lal was only intent on having a good time at the party. Fitting in. This may be her chance to make a space on the social ladder for herself. As she wandered around at the party, she couldn't help but stare at all the partygoers. Because she wasn't paying attention, she bumped into someone and fell flat on her bottom._

_ "Oh, I'm sorry." She murmured as the other person laughed._

_ "It's all right. Here." Lal looked up, the person offering her a hand. Taking it, Lal stood. The boy was a blond, probably a few years older than Lal and had wide, honest green eyes._

_ "Thanks." Lal replied shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear._

_ "No problem. I'm Andy. What's your name?" He steered Lal over to the couch._

_ "Lal. Lal Mirch." She replied, cheeks red with blush._

_ "Lal... that's a pretty name." He stared into her eyes, so innocent, inexperienced. They talked for a long while, and Lal never really felt happier in her life. Nobody ever really talked to her, much less a boy. They talked until it was well past midnight, even after many of the party goers trickled out and past the time when she promised herself that she'll go home._

_ "Hey, I'm sorta thirsty. Why don't I get you something to drink?" Andy smiled, as Lal blushed wildly, cheeks enflamed. _

_ "Sure. I'll wait here." Lal watched as Andy disappeared into the crowd, but reappearing surprisingly fast._

_ "Here. It's just pop. I didn't know what you liked, so I figured I'd get you something general." Lal took the cup and handed her, and tentatively took a sip, not wanting to seem rude._

_ "This tastes a bit strange..." She murmured, but she couldn't seem to get a grip on reality. Her vision was fogging up._

_ "Really? It must be your imagination..." Lal heard, before she blacked out on the couch._

Lal stood up from her desk, and glanced out the window. Raining. She grabbed an umbrella, and headed out. She needed to calm her mind.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Colonello was utterly bored with the paperwork. Five hours of typing in names and dates can really take a toll on you. Groaning, he stretched and dug through the box, finding the next record. Seriously. How much bad can people do in a year? A few hundred, maybe thousand. Colonello was quite sure. As he took out the next piece of yellowed paper, he scanned the contents. It said Andy Evans, with a mug shot of a sandy haired blonde, with green eyes that were much too innocent for the crimes he committed. Colonello shivered when he reached that Column. Clicking the corresponding spaces in the grid, he filled out all the information. But when he leaned in to find the victim, his mouth gaped open at the navy haired woman in the picture attatched.

It was Lal Mirch


	6. The Missing Pieces

The rain splashed down into puddles, as Lal's army boots sloshed through them. Strolling through the rain, umbrella abandoned somewhere; she let the rain trickle down her face, soaking into her crisp uniform. For once, she willed herself to remember again; remember the night where it all happened. She hiked up to that hill, and sunk down into the mud underneath the trees. The memories came to her easily, as if it was etched into her brain yesterday.

_It was a warm summer evening, party music pumping out of monstrous speakers. A young Lal, in her teens, milled about in the crowed of party-goers, regarding everything with interest. Her eyes were still filled with innocence of an adolescent, the excitement of attending an event where she was invited to despite her reputation. She didn't know that there were predators. Looking for the perfect bunny rabbit prey._

_Of course, Lal was only intent on having a good time at the party. Fitting in. This may be her chance to make a space on the social ladder for herself. As she wandered around at the party, she couldn't help but stare at all the partygoers. Because she wasn't paying attention, she bumped into someone and fell flat on her bottom._

_ "Oh, I'm sorry." She murmured as the other person laughed._

_ "It's all right. Here." Lal looked up, the person offering her a hand. Taking it, Lal stood. The boy was a blond, probably a few years older than Lal and had wide, honest green eyes._

_ "Thanks." Lal replied shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear._

_ "No problem. I'm Andy. What's your name?" He steered Lal over to the couch._

_ "Lal. Lal Mirch." She replied, cheeks red with blush._

_ "Lal... that's a pretty name." He stared into her eyes, so innocent, inexperienced. They talked for a long while, and Lal never really felt happier in her life. Nobody ever really talked to her, much less a boy. They talked until it was well past midnight, even after many of the party goers trickled out and past the time when she promised herself that she'll go home._

_ "Hey, I'm sorta thirsty. Why don't I get you something to drink?" Andy smiled, as Lal blushed wildly, cheeks enflamed. _

_ "Sure. I'll wait here." Lal watched as Andy disappeared into the crowd, but reappearing surprisingly fast._

_ "Here. It's just pop. I didn't know what you liked, so I figured I'd get you something general." Lal took the cup and handed her, and tentatively took a sip, not wanting to seem rude._

_ "This tastes a bit strange..." She murmured, but she couldn't seem to get a grip on reality. Her vision was fogging up._

_ "Really? It must be your imagination..." Lal heard, before she blacked out on the couch._

_She drifted out of her slumber, instinctively snuggling closer to the soft and warm sheets. A lock of hair fell into her face. She tried to raise a hand to tuck it behind her ear._

_Her hands were tied._

_ She immediately opened her eyes, looking around, alarmed. She was in a bedroom that was dimly lit, mostly occupied by a bed and as desk. A few candles flickered in the corners of the room, letting off a calming aroma. _

_ "So you're awake." A voice made Lal jolt her head to the right painfully. She looked down, and realized that she was stark naked._

_ "So, you noticed how I...ah, improved you image?" The voice seemed amused. With a pang, Lal realized that it was Andy's._

_ "Andy? Where am I? Why-"her eyes widened as Andy came into view, naked as well._

_ "Well, to start it off, you're in my room. As to why you're here, well, I entertained you well, didn't I? Now it's time for you to give me a little back." He crawled onto the bed, on top of Lal, pressing his wet lips against hers. Struggling, she tries to twist her head away, but his strong hands held it in place. From the nightstand, he opened the drawer and took out a white pill. Pinching her nose, he shoved the pill into her mouth when she opened it to breathe. Lal tried to spit it back out, but his lips crashed onto hers, forcing her to swallow instead of spit. The last thing she felt was a sharp pain, and she was no more._

_ When she came to again, she found herself outside, roughly dressed, in the bushes beside the house. All was quiet now; everyone had left. _

_The warm summer breeze didn't seem so pleasant anymore, as Lal, wide eyed and scared, quietly ran back to her house. She kept on looking over her shoulder, expecting someone to chase her. But then again, who would? As quietly as she could, Lal slowly opened the door, and closed it again. The familiar living room that once felt comfortable and cozy, now felt cold, accusing. The clock chided her, the mirror on the wall showing her image. Her navy hair was messy; clothes crumpled when not long ago they had been crisp, clean, not a single blemish. Dirty. She felt dirty, but nothing could wash it away. Quietly, she crawled into her bed, but no sleep came to her. Her tears stained the pillow, the comforter, as she cried them all away._

"_We have captured the perpetrator. Would you like to talk with him?" Lal sat in the dingy police station, along with her parents. An officer with a potbelly and a large moustache spoke with them, an impatient gleam in his eyes. Lal looked down. She never, ever wanted to see him again. She hadn't wanted to tell her parents either. She just wanted to forget, but she couldn't. It haunted her dreams at night, making her wake up screaming, not letting her have any sleep. She wanted to cast it into the past, but she couldn't, she had to face it. The harsh white florescent light beamed down on her. Her mother patted her head comfortingly._

_ "Thank you, but that's not necessary." Lal's father replied politely, rising from his chair. "Come on, let's go." He slipped his coat on as Lal and her mother rose too. Taking one last look at the police station, Lal walked to the car, and never looked back._

"_I want to join the military." Lal faced her parents, who had shock written all over their faces._

_ "Lal, honey, why? You know that if you join the military, you'll have to participate in wars? Don't you know how dangerous-"_

_ "Yes, mother I know. I just... want to do something with my life." Lal squeezed her hands into tight fists nails digging into her flesh. She was already ruined, failed, and worthless as a woman. So why shouldn't she do this so that someone else who was clean, who had a future, didn't have to part with their family?_

_ "I'm going to take a shower" Lal turned to go._

_ "Wait, Lal, that was your third shower today!" Her parents protested, but she was already up the stairs_. It doesn't matter. No matter how many times I clean myself, I'm still dirty._ She though, as she stripped in the washroom, letting the water plummet onto her face, washing away the tears that have sprung._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Rape

That was what the paper said. Andy Evans committed rape on the victim. The victim was Lal Mirch, 18. Suddenly, everything made sense to Colonello. How she always shyed away from his touches, how she never considered a romantic relationship. Her heart was damaged beyond repair.

Colonello was determined to save it.

Standing up (receiving several indignant hey! s from the other lieutenants, he ran out the door, as fast as he could, not even bothering to take an umbrella, clutching the paper as if it was his life. Rain fell on his face, into his hair, as he sprinted towards the hills, where he somehow knew Lal would be. As he neared the tree, he spotted Lal's crumpled figure, sunk in the mud, the energy and life taken from her body.

"Lal!" he called out, sprinting over, he stood over her, as she lifted her head, and her red-brown eyes met his baby blue ones.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Lal somehow found her voice, hoarse and weak.

"I have kora." Colonello's eyes filled with understanding, as he knelt down in front of her. Lal laughed weakly, putting her head down on her knees.

"I was weak back then. I vowed to make myself stronger." Lal's voice filled with tears, emotions she never ever uttered in words. "I wanted to forget. But I couldn't." She looked up, rain mixing in with the saltwater that leaked from her eyes. "Aren't I pathetic? I couldn't even protect myself.

"No kora." Colonello touched her cheek, making her eyes widen. "You're not pathetic. You're very, very brave kora." Lal smiled slightly.

"That was the first time anyone has said that to me, outside the battlefield." Lal softly spoke. "But it doesn't matter. I'm still ruined." She clenched her fists tightly, but her eyes widened when Colonello swept her into his arms.

"No matter what happened to you. Whatever you've been through. I'll still love you all the same kora." Colonello held her tight, as he felt Lal tense but then relax in his arms.

"Thank you." Lal smiled, closing her eyes, letting her feel the warmth of another person, someone she had pushed away for a long time. As the stayed together under that tree, she let her tears mix with the rain once again, but this time out of happiness, letting the past flow away with them.

~end

Carolily: This series is officially done desu~ Thanks for all of those who supported me when I wrote this! I'm actually really proud of this story.

Colonello: *Twitches* no fluff at all kora... *twitch*

Lal: She said there wouldn't be any. Besides, there's still that other one... *Shudders*

Carolily: Yeeeep, Lal's right. I never said that this was a fluff fic. But anyway, thanks for reading till now and *puppy dog face* reviews?


End file.
